Busca amor, nada mas que amor
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Ron recuerda algo de su niñez... una platica muy interesante que tuvo con su madre..


**_Nota introductoria: Este fic se lleva a cabo después de la pelea que tienen Ron y Hermione en el cuarto curso, después del baile de navidad... la canción es vieja, pero a mi me encanta (aunque la letra no sea la mas profunda del mundo ^^U)._**

"Busca amor, nada mas que amor" 

El pelirrojo no podía dormir. Daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, aun molesto. No se podía quitar de la mente lo que había sucedido esa noche.

En vista de que su enojo no lo dejaría dormir, bajo a la sala común, sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea (estará enojado, pero no iba a pasar frío por eso). 

Observa el fuego con tristeza contenida. ¿Como había hecho semejante ridículo? ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto? Era solo su amiga.... SU AMIGA.... Si Harry hubiera ido con Krum, no se hubiera puesto de esa forma... aunque claro, los dos eran campeones que competían, así que no había riesgo de un pase de información confidencial.... y quizás porque eso era imposible (¿O no? Bueno... prefería no pensar en eso).

Se sonrojo. ¿Como la vería de nuevo en la mañana? no podía olvidar sus ultimas palabras, antes de dejarlo en la sala común, sintiéndose como un tonto: _"**La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes, y no como último recurso". **_

Si, claro... como si no hubiera muchachas mas guapas que Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo. Lo que pasa es que le cayo de sorpresa, y por eso no pudo contestarle... además se fue a su habitación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Si, eso era ¬¬.... todo es culpa de Hermione.

El fuego se atizo fuertemente, como si desaprobara la actitud del pelirrojo. Ron estaba totalmente confundido. Aun cuando Neville le había dicho que había invitado a Hermione, le molesto... si no es porque enseguida le dice que le dijo que iba con otro, Ron se le hubiera echado encima.

Pero eso solo era por proteger a Hermione, claro esta. Neville era un desastre... la hubiera pisado toda la noche, como lo hizo con Ginny. Si, todo era por su bien.

Sin dejar de observar al fuego, se vinieron muchos recuerdos de estos últimos cursos en Hogwarts. Como conoció a Hermione, y como siempre estaban discutiendo... pero ambos se estimaban mucho... aun cuando en el tercer curso se pelearon... ella se preocupo por él.... Eso le hizo notar que la chica si lo estimaba. Y algo cambio...

Sonrió. Se le vinieron a la mente cosas de cuando era pequeño... en especial una platica que tuvo con su madre... esa conversación jamás la olvidaría...

**Cuando apenas era un chavito**

**mi mami me decía "Cuidadito**

**si un amor, tratas de encontrar".**

****

****

**_****_**

****

**_- Ron...._**

**_La señora Weasley entra a la habitación del pequeño Ron, el cual esta viendo por la ventana._**

****

**_- Ron, no has bajado a pedirme algo de comer, ¿Te sientes bien?_**

****

**_Ron observa a su mamá con cierta picardía en sus ojos, y sonríe._**

****

**_- No tengo hambre..._**

**_- Ron... en 8 años siempre has bajado a pedirme algo... ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre?_**

**_- ¬¬... solo no tengo hambre..._**

****

**_La señora Weasley se acerca a su hijo, sentándose en la cama, a su lado._**

****

**_- A ver... esa mirada... ¡Sabes algo! Muy bien, dime, ¿Que pasa? ¿Quienes hicieron que...?_**

****

**_Ron comienza a mover sus manos._**

****

**_- N-nada..._**

**_- Te pusiste nervioso... señal de que sabes algo..._**

**_- Yo no sé nada... bueno, si sé, pero no puedo decirlo... lo prometí._**

**_- ¿Una promesa? Eso descarta a Arthur, y me deja al resto de tus hermanos... _**

****

**_Ron mira a su madre con seguridad._**

****

**_- No puedo decir._**

****

**_En esos momentos pasaba la pequeña Ginny, de 7 años, y al escuchar esto, entra a su habitación._**

****

**_- ¿Decir que?_**

**_- De la novia de Charlie - sonríe Ron  -.... ¡Demonios!_**

**_- ¡RON WEASLEY! ¿Qué hemos hablado de decir maldiciones en esta casa?_**

**_- Lo siento -____-'..... _**

**_- ¿¿Charlie tiene novia?? - Ginny sonríe ampliamente - ¿¿Quien es??_**

**_- Shhh, no puedes decir nada, es un secreto - le dice Ron duramente - como que los gemelos tienen explosivos debajo de su cama.... Oh, oh...._**

****

**_La señora Weasley frunce el entrecejo, mientras Ginny suelta risitas burlonas._**

****

**_- Eres niño muerto - le dice la pelirroja, feliz._**

**_- ¬¬...._**

**_- Ginny, sal, tengo que hablar con tu hermano..._**

**_- Bueno..._**

**_- ¡Y nada de decir lo que paso en esta habitación!_**

**_- ¡Pero mamá...!_**

****

**_La señora Weasley mira duramente a Ginny, la cual se encoge de hombros._**

****

**_- Siempre sé las cosas, y no puedo decirlas - se molesta la pelirroja, saliendo de la habitación._**

****

**_****_**

**Cuando era todo un jovencito**

**mi mami me decía "mira, hijito**

**un amor, pronto has de encontrar"**

****

****

**_****_**

****

**_- Mamá... - Ron la mira con suplica - no les digas que yo..._**

**_- No te preocupes... ya me las arreglare... especialmente con los gemelos... digamos que 'limpiare' su habitación... con magia, para que aparezcan _**

**_esos escondites que tienen ¬¬_**

****

**_Ron sonríe. Estaba salvado, sus hermanos no sabrían que él los había delatado._**

****

**_- Dime, Ron, ¿Por qué te extraña que Charlie tenga novia?_**

**_- Porque... es una niña..._**

**_- Aja..._**

****

**_La señora Weasley observa a Ron, esperando algo mas._**

****

**_- ¿Y...?_**

**_- Es todo... ¡Es una niña! _**

****

**_La señora Weasley suelta una carcajada._**

****

**_- Claro que es una niña, ¿O que querías, que fuera un calamar?_**

**_-  No.... ¡Pero las niñas son bobas y feas!_**

**_- Yo soy una niña ¬¬ - se queja la señora Weasley._**

**_- No, tu eres una mamá...._**

**_- Tu hermana es una niña..._**

****

**_Ron chasquea la lengua._**

****

**_- Ginny es diferente... es una Weasley... no es una niña._**

****

**_La señora Weasley suspira._**

****

**_- Hijo, ¿No te gustaría casarte algún día?_**

**_- No... tendría que hacerlo con una niña..._**

**_- ¿Y por qué tanta aversión a las niñas?_**

**_- Porque son diferentes... son mas molestas...._**

**_- Pero algún día te van a llamar la atención..._**

**_- ¿¿En serio??_**

**_- Si... cuando tengas la edad de los gemelos... o de Percy..._**

**_- Pero Percy solo piensa en la escuela, y los gemelos en sus bromas... no creo que les gusten las niñas..._**

**_- Es porque no lo andan diciendo... así como Charlie, que oculta que tiene novia._**

****

**_Ron voltea a la ventana, viendo en el jardín a los gemelos, molestando a Ginny, y a Percy con un libro enorme. Era difícil pensar que si les interesaban las niñas._**

****

**_- ¿Y me tienen que gustar?_**

**_- Bueno... no es una obligación... pero ya verás que cuando pase, ni te darás cuenta..._**

**_- ¿Como? ¿Por qué no?_**

**_- Solo pasa... se le llama 'atracción'...._**

**_- De seguro, si me llega a gustar una niña, será muy hermosa..._**

**_- ¿Eso piensas?_**

**_- ¡SI! Debe ser muy bonita, que sea la mas hermosa de todo el universo..._**

****

**_La señora Weasley suspira de nuevo._**

****

**_****_**

**Le pregunte como podía**

**saber lo que pasaría **

**me miro, y luego me sonrió.**

**"No la busques, hijo, muy bonita**

**porque al paso del tiempo se le quita**

**busca amor, nada mas que amor"**

****

****

**_****_**

****

**_- La belleza física no lo es todo, Ron._**

**_- ¿Ah, no?_**

**_- Debe ser una buena muchacha... que te haga sentir feliz cuando estas con ella... que se preocupe por ti..._**

**_- ¿Y las muchachas bonitas no hacen eso?_**

**_- Si... pero quizás estén mas preocupadas en como lucen, que fijarse si lastiman los sentimientos de los demás... ¿Prefieres belleza externa, o belleza interna?_**

**_- Mmmm.... ¿No pueden ser los dos?_**

****

**_La señora Weasley sonríe._**

****

**_- Si tienes suerte... pero nadie es perfecto, y por mas bonita que sea la chica que elijas, y por mas amable... siempre tendrá un defecto._**

**_- ¡Entonces nunca me gustara ninguna! ¬¬.... si son feas, son buenas, si son bellas, son malas.... y siempre tendrán algún defecto..._**

**_- Ron...._**

****

**_Ron fija su mirada azul en los ojos castaños de su madre._**

****

**_- Tu tampoco eres un premio..._**

****

**_Ron siente un vacío en su estomago._**

****

**_- Si buscas la perfección, siempre te decepcionaras.... debes querer a alguien por lo que es, así como esa persona te corresponderá por lo que eres... _**

**_fingir ser alguien que no eres, solo traerá problemas... por eso, asegúrate de conocer muy bien a la chica de la que te enamores... y busca amor... nada mas que amor..._**

**_- ¿Y como voy a saber que es amor?_**

**_- Lo sabrás a su tiempo... nadie puede contestarte eso... solo tu sabes cuando estas enamorado... _**

**_- ¿Como lo supo papá?_**

**_- Bueno.... tu padre es un hombre muy celoso.... y cuando me hizo una de sus escenas en la escuela... se dio cuenta de que era porque se había enamorado de mi._**

**_- ¿Y que son los celos?_**

**_- Los celos son.... mmmm... digamos que cuando te molesta ver a alguien con otra persona que no eres tu...._**

**_- Las niñas solo traen problemas - concluye Ron._**

**_- Si.... pero de cualquier modo, no podrás evitar caer en sus redes... ven, alístate, es hora de cenar._**

****

**_La señora Weasley le da un beso en la frente a Ron, dirigiéndose a la puerta._**

****

**_- Mamá... - llama Ron._**

****

**_La señora Weasley voltea._**

****

**_- ¿Si?_**

**_- No buscare la belleza física... buscare nada mas que amor..._**

**_- Ese es mi niño - sonríe la señora Weasley - baja rápido, o si no sus hermanos se molestaran._**

****

**_****_**

**Le pregunte como podía**

**saber lo que pasaría **

**me miro, y luego me sonrió.**

**"No la busques, hijo, muy bonita**

**porque al paso del tiempo se le quita**

**busca amor, nada mas que amor"**

****

****

**_****_**

****

**_Durante la cena, Ron estuvo muy callado, notado por todos los Weasley._**

****

**_- ¡Hey, Ron! ¡Despierta!_**

****

**_Fred lanza un pedazo de pan a la cabeza de su hermano, el cual lo mira molesto._**

****

**_- ¿Qué quieres? - contesta Ron, furioso._**

**_- ¡Que me pases la mantequilla, bobo! - responde Fred._**

**_- ¡Fred! ¿Qué te he dicho de llamar bobo a tu hermano?_**

**_- Lo siento... bobo ^^_**

**_- ¬¬.... por cierto, Fred, George, mañana será día de limpieza general... así que su cuarto será revisado con magia..._**

**_- ¿¿¿QUÉ???? - los gemelos se miran alarmados._**

**_- Ya me escucharon... todo lo que no sirva, se va a la basura..._**

**_- ¡Pero mamá...!_**

**_- Pero mamá nada.... _**

****

**_Los gemelos se miran, resignados. Todos acaban de cenar, y suben a sus habitaciones, mientras los señores Weasley se quedan recogiendo._**

****

**_Ron se queda en la escalera, observándolos sigilosamente._**

****

**_- Molly, ¿Pasa algo con Ron?_**

**_- Mmm... tuve una pequeña charla con él..._**

**_- ¿Si? ¿Sobre que?_**

**_- La charla que tuve con tus hijos a los 8 años, Arthur..._**

**_- Ahhh... niñas..._**

**_- Así es... me pegunto porque siempre es a los 8 años..._**

**_- Deberías grabar esa conversación, y ponérsela a Ginny...._**

**_- Cada uno tiene inquietudes diferentes... recuerdo como Freddie y Georgie me preguntaban que si estaba prohibido hacer explotar a las niñas.... me costo trabajo hacerlos entender que eso no es posible..._**

**_- ¿Crees que Ginny también necesite esa charla?_**

**_- Es una Weasley, ¿No? - sonríe la señora Weasley._**

****

**_El señor Weasley se acerca a su esposa, dándole un tierno beso._**

****

**_- Nuestros hijos crecen muy rápido..._**

**_- Si..._**

****

**_Ron sube a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que sucedió ese día. Y él que pensaba que la belleza exterior lo era todo.... tenía la idea de casarse con una niña hermosa, que todos le envidiarían... y ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era todo... hay que encontrar amor... y solo amor._**

****

**_****_**

Ron suspiro. Hacía mucho que no recordaba esa charla. Y era especial, porque lo acerco mas a su madre... y le hizo notar que no todo en esta vida es sobre la superficialidad, como él lo pensaba.

Entonces... los celos.... y sentir esa calidez cuando esta con Hermione... todos estos años buscando el amor... ¿Y ya lo había encontrado? ¿Como saberlo?

****

**_"Solo tu sabes cuando estas enamorado"_**

Si.... había encontrado el amor... y fue como lo prometió.... no por su físico, ni porque sea la mas amable del mundo... no por su belleza exterior.... solo por amor... nada mas que amor.**__**

**busca amor, nada mas que amor...**

**  
  
**

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Sábado, 10 de Mayo del 2003**

**Este es el niño, amor**

**este es su abismo.**

**¡Mirad cuál amistad tendrá con nada**

**el que todo es contrario de si mismo!**

**Canción: "Busca amor"**

**Interprete: Onda Vaselina**

**_Dedicado a: _**

****

**_Mi ciber mami, Raquel... porque me ha dado su apoyo incondicional siempre... durante muchos años ya... ¡Eres la mejor!_**

**_Y también va para todas las mamas... ¡¡FELICIDADES EN SU DÍA!!_**

****

**_¿Qué puedo decir? Me deje llevar por los días comerciales ^^'_**

****

**_Y claro, el fic no solo esta enfocado a las madres, también tiene su mensaje subliminal (estrellita a quien lo descubra ^^), espero que les guste el fic... y no me juzguen, esa canción creció conmigo ¬¬'_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
